


Blonde Over Blue

by dsa_archivist



Category: Forever Knight, due South
Genre: Crossover, Drama, F/M, Filk, Poetry, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-17
Updated: 1999-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Kyra writes a letter to Ray. This story is a sequel toPrelude.





	Blonde Over Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Blonde Over Blue

# Blonde over Blue

By Kyra Sorcere ~ 1998

Usual disclamers apply: Ray Vecchio belongs to Alliance. Blonde Over Blue belongs to Billy Joel. I am borrowing both for the purpose of this story and I will return them when I'm done.

It's been two weeks. Two weeks since the... fight. I'm still no closer to making my decision. So, after spending sleepless nights staring at the wall, I thought I'd write you a letter. Who knows, maybe it will help me to sort things out. I doubt if you'll ever see this but...

_Some days when I'm far away_  
In a lonely room in a cold seclusion  


I didn't want to leave, but I had no choice. I had to think and I needed to do it away from Chicago. Why? Everything I see there reminds me of you. And when I think of you, I see your spiked hair, your sly come-hither stare... one look from you and all rational thought flys out the window. Not that it's an unpleasant feeling, but I want this decision to made in a calm state of mind.

_Some nights when I'm wound so tight_  
There is no release, there is no solution  


You see, everytime I imagine what a relationship with you would be like, I remember how happy I was with Connor. Connor broke my heart into a thousand pieces and danced the Highland Fling on them. I don't think I can bear to go through all the betrayal and suffering again. I guess you could say that my relationship with Connor was similiar to your relationship with Stella. In a sense, Connor was my "high school sweetheart" and I spent seven years with him. I was deeply in love with him and he with me. Or so I thought. Then one day, he left because "I had changed" and he couldn't deal with it. It's been three years but I still remember that day so vividly...

And that's the other thing. I don't want to be hurt and I don't want to hurt you. The pain on your face when you talk of Stella... . I don't want to add to the pain.

_In hell there's a big hotel_  
Where the bar just closed and the window never opened  


I feel as if I am in hell. I can't go back and I can't go forward. I don't want to lose you and I'm afraid to be with you. I know every relationship has the good days and the bad, but I don't know if I can handle the bad days anymore...

_No phone so you can't call home_  
And the T.V. works, but the clicker is broken  
But in the darkness I see your light turned on  
You know my weakness, you know how  
I respond to  


You. Despite my thoughts and fears, it all comes back to you. The way you make me feel whenever I'm with you. The way you can always make me laugh. With you, there is just the two of us, lost in our own little universe.

_Blonde over blue... your hands are cold, your eyes are fire_  
Blonde over blue... they shine as though you're burning inside  


My heart burns with so many desires. I want to feel your hands hold me tight with all their strength and power. I want to lean back in those arms where I feel so safe and protected.

I want to gaze into your deep blue eyes, the eyes that blaze so brightly. The eyes that reveal your inner emotions - the fire of your desire, your anguish and your pain, your fierce determination and your sly wit.

_One word from you is all I need to be inspired_  
Blonde over blue... I need your inspiration tonight  


I think what frightens me the most is that despite all my reservations, I want to be with you. Can I really do it? Can I override my doubts and fears to be with you?

I think now of your question. The answer, my Ray, is yes.

The End


End file.
